Black Heart
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Him goes to Bubbles when shes alone. What will happen? Read and review.


Bubbles Utonium sat at the edge of her bed and stared down at her feet. Her sisters were downstairs with the Professor, having fun. Bubbles didn't feel like joining them, she had more important things on her mind. She was thinking about Him, the worst person in existence. Every once and a while, when she was alone, he came and talked to her. The first time he did it, she was afraid and tried to run away, but after that she realized that he didn't plan on hurting her.

As long as she didn't tell anyone.

Bubbles sighed as she remembered the day they made that deal. She was starting to wonder if she should have just told her sisters. Maybe they could have helped her, but now it was too late. The things he had been saying were starting to get to her. She had been doing some thinking, and the results she got weren't good at all.

"What's wrong Bubbles? Why so glum?"

Bubbles didn't respond, she just ignored the voice and continued looking down.

"Did I make you upset? Is it the things I'm saying to you? Well they're all true, and someone had to tell you eventually."

Bubbles was fighting the urge to cry. The last time she did in front of him, he told her not to be so weak, except he used his scary voice instead of his high pitched one. She noticed that he was no where to be found in her room. He must have been hiding somewhere so she couldn't see him.

"You should take everything I tell you seriously; you might need this information in the future." He slightly laughed.

"I…I don't think I should listen to you anymore." Bubbles managed to say.

"Aww, but we were just starting to get to the JUICY STUFF."

"…The thing's you're telling me can't be true… they aren't." There was a long pause after that, and Bubbles started to wonder if he was still there. She listened and could faintly hear the sound of him breathing.

"Bubbles, you're still just a little girl, so you don't know right from wrong or true from false."

"I'm old enough to know that you're lying to me…" She said, quietly.

"I would never lie to you; everything I've told you is completely true."

Bubbles sighed. "Him… I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

Him waited a few seconds before he spoke. "Stupid girl… you think you can just forget about me and continue your happy life. You've gotten to the point where you can't live without me."

Bubbles took a moment to think about what he had said. She had been listening to him for weeks, and each time made her think a little more. Now that it has gone this far, could she really go back to her normal life.

Before Bubbles could continue her thoughts, a black tentacle came out from under the bed and slithered around her leg.

She gasped and tried, unsuccessfully, to get free from its grasp.

"There's no point in trying to fight it, you just have to face the truth."

"It isn't the truth, it's a lie!" Bubbles finally got free from the tentacle, and crawled to the center of the bed. More tentacles made their way up the large bed, and could almost reach her. Bubbles made sure she stayed out of their reach. She suddenly saw something coming up in front of her, and for a second she thought it was another tentacle, but she soon realized that it was Him. His eyes were blood red, and his teeth were razor sharp. She crawled backwards all the way to the edge of the bed.

"You don't deserve to be with your sister and that Professor, what you deserve is-"

"Shut up!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're wrong; I do deserve to be with my family!"

Him laughed for a while, then he motioned for the tentacles to grab her. They did as he instructed.

One of the tentacles grabbed onto Bubbles' right arm. She desperately tried to shake it off. "Let go of me!!!"

Him just watched, as the tentacles grabbed her arms, and legs. Then he walked over to her.

Bubbles was still struggling to get free. When she saw Him, she was paralyzed with fear.

"Now as I was saying, you deserve exactly what you don't have, power. Then you would finally be able to do what you were created for. With enough power, you would be able to leave the Powerpuff Girls and your so called family, and become just like me."

Bubbles closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No! I would never do that!"

The tentacles grabbed her head and forced her to look at Him. "You wouldn't right now, because you're too weak. If you were strong enough you would. You see Bubbles, underneath all of that sweetness and joy you're just like me. You crave power, and I can give it to you."

"I don't want power, I've seen what it does to people. It turned you into a freak, and I don't want to be like that."

Him just smiled. "BEFORE I HAD POWER, I WAS A NAÏVE FOOL, BUT now I'm the most powerful villain in Townsville. And you could be the most powerful villainess."

"I don't want to be a villain!" She shouted as she tried to stop crying, but couldn't.

"Hmm… you'll be happy as a villain. Here…LET ME SHOW YOU." Suddenly, two tentacles made their way to her chest.

Bubbles gasped at the sudden action. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm simply doing WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A LONG TIME AGO." The tentacles pressed against her chest with so much force that it made her scream in agony. Him started laughing.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO ME!?!?!" She yelled, trying to ignore the pain.

"They're just going to take a look at your heart."

"MY HEA-" Before she could finish, the tentacles tore through her skin, making her scream again. They slowly went over to her heart.

Him leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers. "Don't be afraid Bubbles, this won't hurt for long. I've been watching you and I can tell that you're not as sweet and innocent as you seem. Deep down you're heart is just as black as mine, and when I'm done with it." He paused for a moment.

"It will be even blacker."

Bubbles opened her eyes, but only saw Him for a second before the tentacles reached her heart and slowly dug their way into it. She screamed louder then she ever had in her entire life, but it was drowned out by the sound of Him's laughter. Bubbles fell on her back, and could feel the tentacles messing with her heart. The last thing she saw was Him looking down at her with an evil smile, then everything quickly went black.


End file.
